Fractures
Fractures is the sixth episode of the fourth season of Warehouse 13, and the forty-fourth overall. Synopsis A previous artifact, Lewis Carroll's Mirror, turns up in a case and Alice is released unto the world once more, but this time, she is hunting something and will stop at nothing to carry out her goal. Cast Main Cast *Eddie McClintock as Pete Lattimer *Joanne Kelly as Myka Bering *Saul Rubinek as Artie Nielsen *Allison Scagliotti as Claudia Donovan *Genelle Williams as Leena *Aaron Ashmore as Steve Jinks Guest Cast *Lindsay Wagner as Vanessa Calder *Niamh Wilson as Alice Liddell *Melanie Scrofano as Kristen *Richard Waugh as Father Mitchell *Dylan Trowbridge as Male Nurse *Tricelle Cummings as EMT #2/Alice Recap At the Warehouse Steve is doing research on how to get off the metronome. Steve laments to Artie that it is fair for Claudia to suffer for bringing him back. Artie says as soon as he gets back he will help Steve figure out something. Artie is off to a romantic getaway with Vanessa (Lindsay Wagner) so he is a little sidetracked. He is all cute and fluttery about it. Meanwhile in Rapid City, SD in a thrift store a women and a priest are talking about how great their clothing drive was. The woman goes into the back of the thrift store to open a package that just arrived. There is a camera flash with it and a sign that says “Click me”. The mirror is Alice’s mirror . Alice changes places with the woman after she clicks the flash and is free to wreak her havoc. She steals a van and gets a little ways away before getting in a car accident. She ends up in the hospital strapped down to a bed. Pete and Myka are there talking to the priest. He doesn’t know what got into her. She is really such a sweet girl. Pete and Myka try to question her but she is all over the place crazy. They decide to go back to the thrift store to see what the artifact could be. Artie is in the hotel. He knocks on the door of a suite and Vanessa answers. He drops his bag off and they head out to dinner. They are really quite the cute couple. In the warehouse Steve is still researching when Claudia comes in. She can’t understand why Jinks let Pete and Myka have the thrift store case. He used to love adventure. At the thrift store Pete and Myka are spraying the purple goo around but nothing is sparking. In the back room they find the flash bulb, of course Pete clicks it and it momentarily blinds him.They also find the mirror and it is in pieces. They realize what happened and rush back to the hospital. “Alice” is talking an orderly into loosening her restraints which he does, giving her a chance to slam his head into the railing of her bed and escape. Pete and Myka get to the hospital to find she has escaped. Myka finds a blood trail to follow which leads them to the girl from the beginning of the episode on the ground scared and back to her regular self. Alice has jumped bodies, not only that she stole an ambulance. Jinks and Claudia are going to try to find a mirror that can contain Alice for when she is captured and Claudia wants to figure out how the mirror got out in the first place. Jinks realizes how that happened since he was on the artifact hunt last week with Artie. In the dark vault Claudia finds a black diamond. Jinks says he saw a box of them at the storage space where the artifacts were stored. Claudia doesn’t know what he is talking about. Jinks says Artie didn’t say much but he obviously knew who had done it. Claudia is going to check the security tapes. Leena arrives to ask where the mirror is. Leena thinks they will be able to find a new artifact to contain Alice in a different section of the warehouse. Pete and Myka track the ambulance to where Alice has crashed it to find “Alice” taking off as a guy this time. She also set fire to a gas station…so that’s fun. Pete and Myka get the fire out and think it is time they call Artie. Artie is at dinner with Vanessa. He is thinking the rendezvous they have once a month aren’t enough. He wants to see her more often. She says she would like that. Just then Pete calls to let Artie know what is going on. A waitress comes by with complimentary champagne and in the reflection of the tray Artie can see that waitress is Alice. Artie pushes the waitress, grabs Vanessa and gets out of there. Pete and Myka aren’t far behind. They get to the restaurant and find Artie and Vanessa. Artie knows what Alice wants…she wants to kill him. Back at the warehouse Leena, Claudia and Jinks are in a section of the warehouse that Claudia hasn’t gotten around to cataloging yet. They need to find the artifact that will trap a person’s soul. It is somewhere in the pile of stuff in front of them, in fact it’s at the top of the pile of artifacts. Claudia climbs up to get it and almost falls over. A spear falls and electrocutes Jinks which causes Claudia to feel it. Leena sees this happen, but Claudia’s back was to Jinks so she doesn’t get it. So now everyone knows what is going on with Claudia and Jinks except Claudia. Outside the hotel Pete has an idea. He wants Myka to put on her mirrored sunglasses so he can see which person Alice has body jumped into by her reflection.Myka: Look at you having ideas.Pete: I have ideas…most of them are just illegal. Alice has taken over a fireman and when they find out she jumps to another body, getting away. Artie, Vanessa, Pete and Myka are going to set a trap for Alice and Artie knows just what to do. Claudia and Jinks are there now too. The plan is for the team to hide in spots around the foyer of the hotel while Artie stands in the middle. When Alice comes in to get Artie they will use the artifact Claudia found to capture Alice. Vanessa argues with Artie that she will not be left out of this op, she is a part of this organization and she can help. Alice becomes a bellhop grabs Vanessa and gets into an elevator. As soon as everyone gets up to Artie's room Alice has left the bellhop and become Vanessa. Vanessa grabs Artie and pushes him into the bedroom of the suite. Alice tells Artie The Brotherhood “contracted” Alice to kill Vanessa to make Artie suffer for not undoing the end of the world redo. The team breaks in and in the scuffle Claudia becomes Alice. She is about to stab Artie with her shard of mirror but Jinks jumps in front of her and gets stabbed instead. Of course this causes Claudia/Alice to feel the pain of that jab. She falls, Jinks grabs the mirror shard and puts Alice back into the mirror before throwing the shard into an artifact bag. Everyone gets their stuff together and goes to leave. Artie pulls Vanessa aside and says that as long as they are more than friends she will always be at risk, they have to break up. She says no, he doesn’t get to just make that decision for them. He says that is too bad, it is over. His life is more complicated than before. She says she isn’t going anywhere and to call her when he wakes up and realizes cutting himself off from the people he loves is stupid. At Leena’s Jinks is telling Claudia how they are connected. He is concerned about her. She says now that she knows they will figure it out together, they are a team after all. Up in Claudia’s room, Pete is telling Myka that Artie didn’t want to talk about what happened tonight. Claudia and Jinks come in and show Pete and Myka the black diamond. Claudia says someone from Arties past is coming into the warehouse and sending out artifact, basically undoing Arties life’s work. Claudia says nothing is coming up on the security feed though. They want to know who Artie is protecting them from. In the dark vault Artie checks on the hiding place of the end of the world artifact. He yells things about how Adrian is a coward. After he leaves the dark vault we see that Leena is there and heard Artie yelling. Artifacts and Gadgets Featured *'Lewis Carroll's Mirror': Liberated by the Brotherhood of the Black Diamond, the mirror was shattered by Alice Liddell when she was released from it once more. It is discovered that the artifact is still able to operate with a large enough shard, and that with the shard Alice is able to quickly transfer her spirit from person to person by holding it up to the target's eyes. It is the main artifact of the episode. '' *'Abul-Fath Gilani's Hookah': The artifact that inspired the Blue Caterpillar, it draws a person's spirit out of their body and traps it within the hookah. Broken by Alice Liddell. *'King George III's Crown': The artifact that inspired the Mad Hatter and his hat; causes madness. Mentioned but not seen. *'Spear': Generates electricity. *'Spartacus' Retiarius Equipment': Effects unknown. *'Rube Goldberg's Wire Collection': Effects unknown. *'Ebenezer Thorndike's Lobster Trap': Effects unknown. *'Ruby Shoes''': Emanates a maniacal cackle and clicks its heels by itself. Effects unknown. Trivia *The camera flash with the sign attached saying 'Click Me' makes reference to Alice in Wonderland, specifically the scene where Alice drinks the potion that makes her shrink from the bottle with a sign that says 'Drink Me', as well as the cake that says 'Eat Me' and makes her grow. *When describing the possessed Kristen, Pete makes reference to Linda Blair who starred in The Exorcist . *The ruby shoes in the Dark Vault that move by themselves are a reference to the Wizard of Oz film.